


Cover | Still of the Night

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [100]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: for the hundredth cover, I made for this series (fandom)Can you believe that? Though I'm pretty sure it's a hundred four or five. xDAnyway, this work, I hope none of you are weirded out that I like dark!Sherlock.There's just something... in the darkness, that pulls.





	Cover | Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647849) by [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller). 



> _Please leave kudos and comments to the author's works. Thank you so much!_

[](https://imgur.com/5woe9N5)


End file.
